legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Artist's Way
'''The Artist's Way '''is the sixth episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis Plans to tear down the Arts District make Olivia question everything she believes in. Plot (spoilers) Emma has invited Ethan to join them at the Friendship House, but the other girls don't like having him around because his paints keep causing various accidents. This causes rising tension in the group as they can't decide whether to keep Emma happy and accept Ethan as a friend or make him leave. The problem is not helped by the fact Ethan and Olivia are constantly fighting because he despises her personal heroine, Dr Alvah. Ethan shows them a stolen blueprint to demolish the the Arts District and replace it with modern buildings. The team decide to stage a protest and get petitions to save the district, only for Ricky and Joey, Dr Alvah's henchmen, to distract Stephanie with Joey's pet Chihuahua and after she finishes playing with the dog, she notices that every single page of the petition was stolen. This enrages Ethan, who decides more drastic measures are needed and storms off by himself. Then Ricky and Joey bring the petition pages to Dr Alvah, who orders them to destroy the pages. She then meets with Steve and threatens to destroy his house and those of everyone in the residential district unless he approves the demolition of the Arts District. Emma is worried about what exactly Ethan meant by taking more drastic action, so they take the mission vehicle and go looking for him. They find the Shadow Group sneaking onto the parking lot where all the construction vehicles are stored waiting for approval to destroy the Arts District. Ethan is climbing up the highest crane, carrying a bomb which he places at the end of the gantry. Emma is horrified to see he plans to destroy the vehicle, but when it explodes, it's just a rainbow coloured paint bomb which rains down paint on all the vehicles. Ethan then hangs a poster of Dr Alvah's symbol with a red line running through it from the crane and attempts to leave by climbing back down into the crane cab. Across town, the security system sends an alert to Dr Alvah and she activates the security lockdown, trapping Ethan inside the crane cab as all the doors on the site lock. Olivia panics as she has no idea how to get Ethan out, so calls her mother on the phone to ask "hypothetically" how to get someone out of a locked crane cab. Then Laura steps out of the shadows and suggests that the first step is telling her the truth. With the help of her mother, Olivia manages to get Ethan out and everyone escapes before Dr Alvah and her henchmen arrive. Dr Alvah is angry at the vandalism, so tells her lackeys to destroy the Arts District now instead of tomorrow. But since they don't know how to work the crane with the wrecking ball, all they do is destroy all of the construction vehicles instead. Fun Facts * Stephanie's extremely loud screaming is still one of her abilities. * Laura is a police officer in the horse mounted division. ** Her horse loves pancakes, so much that they'll be stolen right off the plate before they can be eaten. *Emma's animated imagine spot is a recreation of a dream sequence scene in Terminator II. Gallery Capture d'écrans 20181209-145539.png|Ricki and Joey with the girls. EthanHorrified.png|Ethan looking at the Alvah construction site. DrAlvahOnTV.png|Dr Alvah on the television. OMcooking01.png|Laura cooking pancakes. OMmissingpancakes.png|The case of the missing pancakes. ZoboWithOlivia'sBackpack.png|Zobo bringing Olivia her backpack. OMsneakyBarney.png|Barney sneaking up to steal more pancakes. OMpancakeBarney.png|Barney ambushes the pancake! EmmaPaintingHeartlakeMountains.png|Emma's painting of Heartlake Mountains. EmmaPaintbrushWarrior.png|Emma, paintbrush warrior. EEDash.png|Emma playing with Dash. EthanPaintedMia.png|Ethan, how did you paint this picture and not see me standing here! PaintSurprisedStephanie.png|Stephanie is paintsplashed and surprised. MiaShoulderTwister.png|Mia with Twister riding on her shoulder. MAShoulderTwister.png| MiaSurprisedTwister.png|Twister leaping on Mia when surprised. GirlsEthanHuddle.png|Group Huddle. EthanWhoMe.png|Ethan is getting shouted at by the girls. TheFriendsCampaigning.png|The girls campaigning to save the Arts District. StephanieDistractedByJDog.png|Stephanie should really be watching what Ricki is doing with her petition instead of playing with Sherlock. StephanieScreaming.png|Stephanie Screaming. AlvaCHQ.png|Alvah Corporate Headquarters. DrMalloryErebusAlva.png|Doctor Mallory Erebus Alvah. DrAlva_Steve.png|Dr Alvah intimidating Steve. TAWAnimatedC.png|Ethan, Dr Alvah, Joey and Ricky (animated). JoeyAndRickiAnimated.png|Animated Joey and Ricky. DrAlva_Ricky_Joey.png|Driving Dr Alvah. Olivia'sMother02.png|Laura. TAW_DRhg.png|We tried to run, but there's a police horse blocking the escape route. Ricky_Joey.png|Ricky and Joey. LEGO Friends Girls On A Mission - Ep 6 "The Artist's Way" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)